Uma Perigosa Tanya, Mas De Um Jeito Completamente Diferente
by Muy Sua Trouxa
Summary: Tanya está se comportando estranhamente, seu rosto vermelho diz tudo para Visha "A comandante com certeza está irritada, isso é perigoso" , mas uma decisão poderia mostrar para ela o que realmente é perigoso em Tanya de um modo completamente diferente das linhas de frente.
1. Um Perigoso Café

Capitulo 1

Suspirei enquanto preparava o café forte e o preferido do Major, não pude me impedir de ficar um pouco ansiosa, espero que o uso da última saca de café que ganhei em uma aposta aplacasse o humor excepcionalmente ruim do coronel, a última conversa real que tivemos ainda queimava em minha mente.

"Bom dia Coronel" A acordei com seu habitual copo de café.

Abrindo um de seus olhos azuis que ainda não tinha o brilho gelado habitual por causa do sono, um sorriso cruzou seu rosto antes de dizer algo extremamente anormal e embaraçoso.

-Você será minha morte, Tenente Serebryakov.

Não tendo notado o quão capaz de destruir nações de um modo completamente diferente do que ela já o fazia sua fala era, ela inocentemente sorriu com prazer ao tomar um gole.

O mais estranho nem mesmo foi isso e sim a cor anormal que seu rosto assumiu, um rosa fraco, que apareceu quando comecei a vesti-la junto com um "O que diabos?" que pensei ter ouvido.

Quando finalmente terminei pensei ter visto um traço de impaciência em seu rosto, o que se provou certo, dada a velocidade ao qual levantara o que só pode resultar em tropeçar em seus próprios pés, o qual tivera que usar meus bons reflexos para conseguir impedi-la de cair, com uma mão em sua fina mas suave coxa e a outra em volta de sua cintura, perto o suficiente para admitir a si mesma ter ficado um pouco tonta e o zumbido em seu ouvido agora normal desde que começou a ficar próxima da pequena garota, o qual rosto estava tão vermelho que poderia rivalizar com o meu próprio.

Se afastando como se tivesse sido eletrocutada, o major com o rosto mais perdido e envergonhado que já tinha visto tentou se controlar ao dizer de modo entrecortado "Você está liberada, Tenente"

Desde então o coronel Degurechaff não a chamou durante dias, a dispensando de todas as atividades privadas com ela, e o humor assassino do mago se tornou o maior perigo de todo o esquadrão.

"Se eu não conseguir acalma-la, um ou outro osso quebrado nos novos recrutas será o menor dos nossos problemas" Pensei enquanto me lembrava dos olhares frios que o coronel se dignou a mandar para ela, do leve tom de vermelho, provavelmente pela irritação que o major evidentemente sentia, como se lembrou do surpreso e estranho Neumann ao notar o olhar da major para mim, seu olhar arregalado quando fazia a pergunta: "Major você… pela Tenente Serebr-" Ele mal terminou a pergunta antes de receber uma das piores surras da vida dele.

O cheiro do café me despertou de minhas divagações, reunindo coragem bati duas vezes na porta, o resmungo suave e sonolento como resposta me fez dar uma risadinha antes de abrir a porta.

E nada, _repito_, nada poderia ter me preparado para a visão em minha frente.

A visão avassaladora de uma Tanya despida, levaria qualquer um a loucura: Seu rosto angelical dormindo suavemente, seus delicados e pequenos seios adornados com um sutiã branco, a pele branca e macia de sua barriga, a pequena calcinha branca com laços cor-de-rosa que deixava claro que não foi ela que escolheu a peça, suas pequenas pernas que pareciam longas e deliciosas em comparação com o tamanho do restante de seu corpo, sua pequena mão que apertava o lençol que passava entre suas pernas.

Ninguém seria inteligente o bastante para desviar o olhar, nem seria capaz mesmo se fosse, a pura perfeição em forma de garotinha, ou deveria dizer o perfeito charme do diabo?

Enquanto hipnotizada não notei quando seus cílios tremeram e seus olhos se abriram, nem quando ela me notou congelada e olhando extremamente corada para seu corpo.

Eu só percebi quando já era tarde, quando a pequena garota se virou de bruços, esmagando seus pequenos peitos, apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos, deixando a mostra todo o restante que estava ocultado do seu corpo, seu olhar abrasador e sorriso atrevido, sua boca abriu sedutoramente a dizer

\- Gosta do que está vendo?

Eu engoli em seco, o calor desconhecido se espalhando pelo meu corpo como brasas, como se diz mesmo? Ahhh, sim, ela estava – Sexy como o Inferno – e não tinha dúvidas que gostava da visão, não existe uma pessoa que não gostaria, assenti ainda sem nenhuma voz, a risada rouca da comandante chegando aos meus ouvidos e causando coisas estranhas com o meu corpo.

-Venha aqui,_ Visha._

O uso do apelido causando um arrepio de prazer pela minha coluna e como um zumbi, olhando para o mais maravilhoso alimento segui a ordem hipnotizada, a malícia em seus olhos não parecia em nada com algo que uma criança de 14 anos deveria ter, mas o que nela era normal?

Suas mãos tocaram o meu rosto causando pequenas ondas elétricas em meu corpo

\- Ei, querida, minha querida Visha, você sente desejo pela sua superior?

O sorriso enigmatico em seu rosto me fez engolir em seco, ela iria me repreender?

– Sim, Major,

Como uma criança brincando com o mais maravilho dos brinquedos ela sorriu.

\- Oh? Então que tipo de punição é mais adequada? - Sua mão desceu lentamente pelo meu pescoço causando arrepios, seu rosto de aproximou até estar na curva do meu pescoço – Algo assim? - Então ela lambeu, sua pequena linguá deslizou pelo meu pescoço e uma onda de calor ainda maior invadiu meu corpo – Muito leve, não é? Que tal isso? - Seus dentes fazendo a pressão certar ao morder me fazendo dar um pequeno gemido – Meu pequeno coelho, eu te permiti gemer? - Sua mão desceu em meu corpo indo até meu quadril e o beliscando, sua boca subiu até o meu maxilar deixando um rastro de puro fogo – Pequeno coelho, vou te ensinar a nunca mais espiar alguém – Sua voz baixa e rouca quando puxou todo o meu corpo contra ela, levando minha boca na sua e me mostrando o que realmente é um beijo, e era tão bom que eu não poderia imaginar que um beijo era capaz disso, Grantz nem estava perto do que ela era capaz, e em pouco tempo eu nem mesmo pude voltar a divagar e só pude me concentrar no quão delicioso era seu gosto e no seu pequeno corpo colado ao meu e a sua mão e todo o meu corpo, ansiosa eu instintivamente tentei levantar seu sutiã ao qual ela me parou com um sorriso de diversão ao se afastar

\- Nã, ni, nã, não, isso é uma punição certo?

Não pude me impedir de choramingar, mas era tão bom, sua técnica que nunca poderia esperar que tivesse vindo de uma adolescente, seu toque como fogo e seus olhares quentes como o inferno, seus lábios agora inchados e cabelo despenteado, apenas com sua pouca roupa não deixando nada para a imaginação, cedendo ao meu próprio desejo acabei implorando.

\- Por favor major, só mais um pouco.

Sorrindo um pouco sem graça, Tanya balançou a cabeça.

\- Você é uma menina má, não merece mais que isso, e mesmo que merecesse ainda não é a hora.

Um pouco confuso respondi.

-Hora? Hora para o que?

\- Quem sabe? - Piscou – Obrigado pelo café, mas agora acho que já pode ir tenente.

Um pouco amuada, olhei para ela mais uma vez, ela sorria como uma criança enquanto bebericava o café com um olhar de prazer, eu poderia assisti lá por horas, antes de voltar ao meu caminho com meus lábios inchados e cabelo completamente despenteado e a calcinha já completamente ensopada.


	2. Ataque

Capitulo 2

Ataque

Durante o almoço mal pude tirar os olhos do coronel que estava tão insensivelmente me ignorando, o sorriso tranquilo em seu rosto mostrava seu bom humor mas ela não parecia nenhum pouco afetada com o que aconteceu, tanto que eu me perguntei algumas vezes se aquilo realmente ocorreu.

Ela conversava com o Vice-Comandante Weiss, esse que estava surpreso com a mudança abrupta de humor do capitão.

Não consegui parar de pensar no que ocorreu e tudo contribuiu para minha ansiedade, a Major tendo me dispensado de todos os meus deveres que eram tratados diretamente com ela me fazendo relatar para o vice-comandante, e isso se seguiu durante dois dias.

Dois dias de pura tortura se posso dizer, eu precisava conversar sobre aquilo, e meu coração batia tão forte sempre que olhava para ela com seus modos rígidos e sua voz fria, me lembrando do quão quente poderia ficar se ela quisesse.

Todos tinham relaxado durante os dias com a atmosfera pacifica apenas eu não, tanto que o tenente Grantz ficou preocupado o suficiente para perguntar.

"Visha, há algo errado?.

Não pude evitar me culpar por causar problemas desnecessários, e isso estava piorando, a indiferença visível no capitão esta começando a irritar, que diabos, ela não poderia ao menos considerar os sentimentos que ela provocou? Tudo bem, eu fiz mal em espiar mas é muita maldade simplesmente fazer o que ela fez.

\- Parece que vou ter que fazer isso… - Sussurrei enquanto a encarava

\- Hmm, você vai fazer o que exatamente? - Uma voz falou em meu ouvido e pulei com o susto

\- Hawaha… Ah é você Grantz

\- Quem você achou que era? Um fantasma? - Ele riu olhando para meu rosto que ainda devia estar com traços do susto – Mas e então? Vai fazer o que?

\- Não, não é nada, só estava divagando

\- Certo… - Mas seu rosto ainda estava repleto com desconfiança

\- Acho que já vou – Dei um último aceno antes de me encaminhar para o meu quarto e me preparar para o ataque, se ela não daria o primeiro passo eu iria.

Já se passava da meia-noite.

Hmm, talvez eu deveria ir dormir, terei que repassar algumas estratégias com o vice-comandante Weiss, o QG estava começando a pesar mão quanto mais a guerra durava.

Suspirei, não poderia esperar mais para um lugar nas partes traseiras, viver uma vida pacífica e dar um tiro no rosto do ser-

Perdi a linha dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi passos leves e sorrateiros vindos do lado de fora

_Alguém estava tentando invadir? Não, ninguém seria idiota o bastante _

Não pude evitar pensar antes de pegar o rifle que estava em minha frente e mirar diretamente para o lado de fora da porta

\- Quem está ai? Revele-se antes que eu tenha que limpar seus pedaços do chão.

A porta se abriu, e como se não pudesse ser evitado Visha se aproximou com medo aparente, uma risada quase escapou da minha garganta ao jogar a arma sobre a escrivaninha, ela deveria ter medo quase a transformei em uma peneira um segundo atrás

\- Tenente, o que você veio me dizer que é importante o bastante para arriscar entrar em meu quarto?  
Ergui uma sobrancelha, ao notar os pequenos tremores em seu corpo, ela estava realmente assustada, mas ao levantar a cabeça eu consegui ver seus olhos e eles estavam queimando.

_Oh, entendo._

Não era medo mas sim uma excitação palpável, foi para isso que arriscou? Aquela pequena brincadeira não foi o suficiente pelo visto, vou ter que pegar mais pesado.

Não pude impedir de sorrir maliciosamente com o pensamento, me levantei e caminhei até uma cadeira e apontei para ela.

\- Se sente, tenente.

E ela o fez, cautelosamente, quase como se fosse se queimar, ao levantar a cabeça e me olhar diretamente dava para ver a ansiedade e a excitação em seu olhar, pude perceber exatamente o que ela queria.

Mas não seria assim tão fácil, senão não teria graça.

\- Então, o que veio fazer em meus aposentos tão tarde da noite?

Seu rosto corou, seus olhos pareciam estar girando por um segundo antes que abrisse a boca.

\- E-eu, vim aqui p-ara… - Então ela parou perdida e com o rosto tornado com vergonha – Me desculpe, não é nada.

Visha se levantou rapidamente e rangendo os dentes segurei seu braço.

\- Onde diabos você acha que está indo?

Com um puxão a trouxe para o caminho certo, para os meus braços, minha cabeça em seu pescoço, respirei fundo sentindo seu perfume inebriante.

\- Você não deveria ir tão cedo – Minha voz baixa e rouca

\- Hmm – Apenas um ruido como resposta, mas é o suficiente.

Dei um beijo leve embaixo de sua orelha, outro em sua bochecha e na outra, um beijo na ponta de seu nariz indo para sua testa, sua respiração acariciava minha pele, antes de finalmente beijar em sua boca, apenas um toque antes de me afastar olhar para seu rosto, seus olhos fechados e rubor, me aproximei novamente.

Dessa vez por mais tempo antes de me afastar, ela soltou um pequeno ruido quebrando qualquer parede da minha mente e quando me aproximei dessa vez não tinha a gentileza das anteriores apenas a luxuria nascida da paixão, minha língua passou levemente pelos seus lábios pedindo permissão ao qual foi cedido imediatamente.

Entrelacei minha língua na sua e como duas selvagens que perderam contato com a civilização, perdemos o controle.

Sua mão correndo pelos meus braços e enviando correntes elétricas pelo meu corpo, aprofundando o beijo a puxei até conseguir sentar em minha cadeira, a colocando em meu colo, meus dedos traçaram a linha de sua coluna.

Vendo-a sem ar me afastei e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, que estava começando a ser a minha parte favorita de seu corpo, intercalei entre mordidas e chupadas, deixando marcas roxas que deixaria claro que ela não estava disponível.

Sua mão se afundou em meu cabelo o puxando com força para baixo, ainda com a camisa afundei minha cabeça em seus airbags, ao qual ela chama de peitos, minha mão indo por baixo de sua camisa até o fecho de seu sutiã.

\- Major, isso é… - Disse, vermelha como um tomate.

_Fofa_

\- Shhhh, aproveite Tenente.

Desabotoei os botões de sua camisa logo depois e tive a visão espetacular de seus mamilos rosas e delicados. Faz mais de 10 anos que não encostava em uma mulher, e essa mulher ser Visha deixava tudo melhor.

Enquanto minha mão trabalha em um seio o outro tinha toda a minha atenção.

Os gemidos suaves de Visha compondo a melhor música que já escutei.

\- Major, Major...ah… - Me afastei e puxei seu cabelo até sua cabeça estar em frente a minha, olhando em meus olhos.

\- Me chame de Tanya, _Visha._

Assentindo ela abriu a boca, corada e encabulada.

\- T-Tanya.

\- Sim, é isso que queria ouvir.

Já que estávamos tão próximos não foi nada difícil voltar a invadir sua boca, meus dedos traçaram, seu caminho até sua deliciosa e redonda bunda, dando um apertão ao qual a fez guinchar de prazer, tocando cada deliciosa curva abri cuidadosamente sua encharcada calcinha.

\- Major, não, Tanya, isso não é, um pouco..? - Ela parecia estar com um pouco de pânico.

-Vou te mostrar algo que você vai gostar – Dei uma risada rouca abrindo sua entrada com meu dedo, massageando lentamente seu clítoris, quando a senti relaxar e fazer sons mais altos enfiei um dedo.

\- Ahh.. Tanya…

Minha outra mão estava ocupada com seu seio, não parando as investidas a senti tremer e arquear soltando um grito antes de cair sobre mim em toda a sua glória.

Sua respiração pesada e seus olhos cansados cheios de prazer.

Maliciosamente perguntei.

\- E então o que você acha da minha nova técnica de combate tenente?

\- Isso… isso foi… Bastante destrutivo major.

\- Maravilhoso, não é? - Cantarolei.

Se passado algum tempo sua voz suave perguntou.

\- Major, eu posso dormir aqui? - Viktoriya se aninhou em meus braços.

\- Se ainda assim me acordar com um café, não vejo por que não.

"Obrigado" Se apertou ainda mais em mim sussurrando em meus ouvidos –_ Tanya._


	3. Os Pensamentos de Visha

Capítulo 3

Os Pensamentos De Visha

Como se pequenas teias se conectassem para forma uma consciência, abri os olhos, devagar e as lembranças da noite interior me atingindo, me fazendo corar furiosamente.

Eu, eu tive a audácia de dormir no colo do coronel? E a fiz me carregar até a cama? Aparentemente sim, se os braços em torno de mim me abraçando e o delicado queixo sobre minha cabeça fosse um indício.

_Eu tenho que sair daqui._

Mas o quarto estava tão frio parecia quase um sacrilégio sair do calor proveniente do major e, principalmente, eu não queria sair e de fato acabei me aconchegando ainda mais.

Talvez notando minha movimentação a Major – não, Tanya – resmungou em seu sono me apertando mais contra si me fazendo corar ainda mais, o apertar de seus dedos contra minha pele, seus muito talentosos dedos, droga, existia algo que ela não fazia magnificamente bem? As sensações que ela foi capaz de produzir com seus dedos foi algo completamente aterrador.

Duvido seriamente que seja capaz de diminuir meus batimentos cardíacos, como estão não duvido que saltem da minha caixa torácica a qualquer momento.

E foi ali.

Naquele momento.

Esse pensamento.

A realização chegou a mim, eu estava, _definitivamente e completamente caindo para a major._

E isso era perigoso

Mas como diabos eu poderia evitar, com aquela voz rouca me provocando e seus dedos tão experientes que davam a impressão de já ter feito aquilo antes mil vezes – quando cheguei a pensar nisso suei frio – ela não realmente o fez certo? Não, não, não, isso é um completo absurdo, com quem mais ela faria?

E ela já caiu por mim – não ela nunca disse isso – mas suas ações… se ela não tivesse caído ela não teria feito isso iria? Sou apenas um brinquedo para ela? Ela não seria tão cruel, ou seria? Ela é o Diabo de Reno afinal, balancei a cabeça ao suar frio, não, ela prefere a paz afinal.

Nesse momento ela me apertou mais contra si, quase ao ponto de ser desconfortável, ao soltar um resmungo batendo os cílios e lentando abrindo os olhos, suas mãos largaram o meu corpo antes de voltar a tocá-lo em reconhecimento, quase como se quisesse decidir se era um sonho ou a realidade.

Nem precisei ver para sentir o sorriso em seu rosto sua voz rouca, sonolenta e contente ao dizer

"Bom dia, Visha"

Conseguindo destabilizar qualquer defesa inútil que tentei criar

"T-tanya, bom dia"

Ela deu uma risada baixa de meu embaraço, seu corpo tremendo levemente e me fazendo sorrir no processo.

"Teve uma boa noite?"

"Eu nunca dormi melhor" "Eu também não"

Uma troca simples de palavras, sua calma ao acordar contrastava diretamente com o pânico que eu senti ao acordar e por um momento senti como se ela fosse muito mais velha e eu fosse a criança imatura que entra em pânico apenas por acordar na cama com outra pessoa e isso era – irritante no mínimo – tão irritante, quase como se o que aconteceu não importasse e não pesasse em sua mente, talvez eu fosse mesmo sem importância.

"Vou fazer café" Resmunguei saindo de seus braços quente e senti a frieza do lado de fora da cama, suas sobrancelhas se franziram.

"Ei Visha, há algo errado?" Ela me olhou com seus olhos azuis que agora queimavam com algo quase doloroso, e tive que desviar o olhar, não conseguia mentir olhando para eles -

"Não, nada"

O cheiro do café quase intoxicante, sua cor escura que faz a qualquer um sentir o amargo mesmo que não provasse.

Eu tenho que tirar isso do meu sistema, pensei, _tenho que tirar ela do meu sistema, _eu simplesmente não posso cair mais fundo e ela, ela está na adolescência e esse é o único motivo, me convenci, e normal sentir certas coisas e querer fazê-las e como alguém criado na guerra não lhe foi ensinado a suprimir esses impulsos, deve ser isso, ela não seria capaz de amar alguém do mesmo sexo – _**duvido que seja capaz de amar alguém **_

Esse pensamento, _um terrível pensamento, _me fez tomar uma péssima decisão, uma decisão capaz de não apenas me machucar e sim machucar outros, uma decisão idiota e idiota, ops, quase contei algo realmente importante aqui, essa história fica para mais tarde.

A major bebia tranquilamente seu café, suas bochechas coradas pelo calor, sua boca se curvava em um arco contente sempre que afastava o copo para apreciar o sabor, seus olhos fechados mas mesmo quando o líquido amargo desceu pela minha garganta eu ainda não consegui entender o que de tão especial tinha no café, modéstia a parte eu era boa no que fazia mas a major o fazia parecer como se fosse o melhor – o que não era – mas se ela gostava não via o por que de rejeitar seus elogios como o estava fazendo agora

\- Visha, esse café, é maravilhoso, o que diabos você faz para ele ficar com esse gosto?

Apenas o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto dizia já era capaz de me fazer corar, ainda mais suas palavras doces com esse olhos, ela seria minha morte.

Tomei um gole enquanto a olhava sua forma adorável ao beber o café, notando meu olhar ela me olhou com seus olhos brilhantes.

"O que é Visha? O que você _quer _ao me olhar assim?" Sorriu maliciosamente com a diversão clara em sua voz.

Só pude sussurrar um "não é nada" ao qual foi recebido com uma risada, seu braço circulou minha cintura e me puxou para perto, _perigosamente perto, _seus olhos meio fechados hipnotizantes.

"Não temos muito tempo tenente, é realmente uma pena"

Sua boca encontrou a minha, seu gosto misturado ao café me fez ver o por quê de ser tão especial, era delicioso em sua boca, nossas línguas se entrelaçaram, seus dedos fazendo círculos em minha barriga e quando se afastou eu queria desesperadamente mais e por isso puxei sua camisa a trazendo para mim.

"Não tão rápido capitão"

Ela apenas sorriu ao responder.

"Aos seus desejos tenente"

E o gosto do café voltou aos meus sentidos, suas mãos bem mais agitadas do que estava, seus dentes morderam meus lábios, beijando toda a extensão de minha mandíbula e descendo pelo meu pescoço formando caminhos de fogo sobre minha pele, seus dedos começaram a levantar minha camisa e-

TOC TOC TOC

Batidas na porta, fortes e constantes.

"Capitão, você vai se atrasar para a reunião das 08:00" A voz marcial do vice-capitão Weiss soou do outro lado da porta.

Com um "Tsk" baixo sua mão se afastou do meu corpo desesperado para ser tocado, limpando a garganta se levantou.

"Entendido, vice-comandante Weiss algo mais?" Sua voz bem mais fria que o habitual, quase pude ouvir os ossos do vice-comandante tremendo do outro lado da porta.

"Ah, sim, capitão você sabe o paradeiro do Tenente Serebryakov?'

Ouvindo a pergunta o major me olhou diretamente para mim com um sorriso.

"Não, não faço ideia"

"Certo, com sua permissão"

"Concedido"

A major se segurou – não – tentou se segurar para não rir até que praticamente explodiu e sua risada era contagiante.

"Que inferno, quase fomos pegos" disse enquanto ria "Como seria se alguém tão serio quanto o vice-comandante Weiss nos pegasse? Duas garotas absolutamente lindas se beijando e o vice-comandante corando e tentando não olhar diria "Minhas desculpas por, hã, atrapalhar suas, hã, atividades senhoritas" Eu pagaria para ver isso! HAHAH"

Ao ver a imitação impecável do capitão não pude me impedir de gargalhar alto.

"Seria duro e difícil para ele trabalhar depois, em todos os sentidos possíveis"

"Não é? Hahaha"

Essa foi a primeira vez que pude rir de maneira tão casual com o major, e também uma das lembranças mais importantes para mim, algo absolutamente inestimável.

Uma de tantas outras que estariam por vir.


	4. Todos Os Meus Desejos

Enquanto Weiss tagarelava sobre algo meus pensamentos voltaram para a noite interior.

_Aquilo foi intenso_

Apenas pensar sobre aquilo fazia minha boca formigar e o desejo percorrer o meu corpo, e eu ter aquela maldita reação, a reação que eu adorava quando estava com mulheres mas tê-las não é agradável, ficar duro era preferível, mas agora por culpa do maldito Ser X _minha calcinha, _não, minha roupa íntima, está...está…molhada

Quase me contorci na cadeira,_ certo_, não é a primeira vez e _ele _já fez pior, muito pior.

O problema era a facilidade, Visha nem precisava falar ou fazer algo para me deixar quente e muito consciente dela.

Quando ela cruzava suas pernas fazendo o tecido do uniforme apertar em suas curvas ou quando cruzava seus braços fazendo seus peitos saltarem, e eu sabia muito bem como era delicioso.

_Merda está começando a ficar quente aqui_

Como apertava os lábios quando estava concentrada, me fazendo ansiar para beijá-la, ou quando sua risada melodiosa entrava em meus ouvidos me fazendo querer ver o sorriso que, com certeza, tinha aflorado em seu rosto, ou como suas pupilas se dilatam quando eu fazia um comentário com algum teor sexual.

Cada merda de sorriso, olhar ou ação poderia me deixar sem chão, me fazendo ter que me segurar a cada segundo com ela, eu não podia ir muito longe, não com ela e com seus olhos inocentes e aura de anjo.

Que inferno agora sinto como se tivesse a _corrompendo,_ de uma maneira muito, mas muito boa.

_Hmm, não sinto que ela reclamaria mesmo se fosse o caso._

Um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto, eu posso ter outras ideias de como corrompê-la do jeito certo e de modo irremediável.

"Major, Major, Major, MAJOR"

Ouvindo a voz sai das minhas divagações, não pulei nem cai, nem fiz nenhum som mas tremi levemente com o susto.

"Ahh, sim, Vice-Capitão Weiss, certo, o que é?"

Ele me olhou um pouco confuso

"Você me pareceu um pouco perdida Major, você está bem?"

"Sim, nenhum problema apenas um pouco cansada."

"Você deveria se cuidar mais Major, iria ser difícil para todos nós se você não conseguisse nos comandar."

"Bem, eu treinei você para alguma coisa certo? Mesmo se ocorresse não seria um grande problema com você aqui" – falei levemente fazendo o rosto de Weiss ficar um pouco corado com o elogio "Mas, vamos voltar, o que você estava falando?"

"Ahh, sim, devemos mandar a terceira e quarta companhia para interceptarem o esquadrão de magos da Federação Russi?"

Esquadrão de magos da federação Russi? Tentei fazer minha mente funcionar e se lembrar do que estávamos discutindo, ahh, certo, aqueles idiotas.

\- Sim mande-os, eles estão perto demais para o próprio bem.

\- Entendido, major.

Weiss se curvou antes de sair da sala e me deixar sozinha, me fazendo lembrar do ocorreu mais cedo.

Sua risada, o modo como insistiu para continuarmos a nos beijar mesmo depois que o Weiss tinha saído, me deixou com muito mais muito tesão, se eu estivesse no meu outro corpo sofreria com bolas azuis.

E não apenas isso eu tive vontade repetir o que tinha feito na noite anterior e me perder em seu cheiro.

A sensação dos meus dedos quando entraram em seus músculos apertados com suavidade

E a vontade quase impossível de ser apagada que senti de colocar aquele dedo em minha boca, apenas não o fiz por que iria assustá-la

Merda eu quero sentir seu gosto contra minha língua, seria incrível senti-la gozar contra minha boca

E tenho que agradecer as pesquisar intensivas que fiz sobre isso anos antes, por que achava que essa era uma habilidade essencial para viver em harmonia com uma mulher ao qual estava ligado romanticamente.

Todos os meus desejos se resumia a apenas uma coisa

_Tenho que arrumar um jeito de chamá-la para dormir comigo de novo._

Enquanto Grantz, Newmann e outros tagarelavam sobre alguma coisa eu estava perdida em pensamentos.

Voltando para hoje de manhã e sobre o coronel.

Merda por que ela tem que ser assim?

**Horas antes.**

Observei enquanto Tanya se recompunha, nunca a tinha visto assim com esse sorriso e com essa atitude tão casual.

Então ela delicadamente pegou o seu uniforme, colocando seus braços nas mangas e fechando um botão por vez.

E isso era surpreendentemente sexy, a imagem dela com o cabelo solto e bagunçado olhando para baixo sorrindo enquanto fechava os botões era _linda,_ algo que tinha de ser imortalizado em um quadro, eu daria todo meu dinheiro para apenas uma cópia disso.

Ela notou o quanto eu a olhava então sorriu e se inclinou um pouco e me beijou, um beijo breve com apenas a ponta de sua língua, sentada em sua cama eu segurei o colarinho de seu uniforme não a deixando se afastar e aprofundando o beijo por um momento.

Então ela colocou suas mãos em meus ombros para me afastar.

"Agora não Visha, eu vou me atrasar"

Seus olhos meio fechados e sua voz suave não fez nada para aplacar meu desejo de puxá-la contra mim e esquecer que estávamos em uma guerra.

"Maas! Se eu fizer assim você vai arranjar um tempo?" Disse enquanto desabotoava a única blusa que eu usava deixando minha pele a mostra.

Eu vi quando seus olhos se dilataram e seu rosto ficou vermelho, sua língua deslizando suavemente sobre os lábios com fome, nunca tinha a visto assim.

"Visha" Sua voz rouca como um aviso e com um traço de raiva "Você não vai gostar se eu perder a paciência e deixar meu lado mal me dominar, então vista sua roupa"

"Lado mal? Não vou gostar, hum, será?" Sorri ao tirar a camisa dos meus ombros, estranhando a ousadia que se apossou de mim "Não vou gosta, é?" Levantei minhas mãos até os meus peitos, apertando de leve, seus olhos estavam fixados em mim, não pude me impedir de corar com seu olhar e o fato de ela observar deixou tudo melhor, então soltei um pequeno gemido.

Ela rosnou, literalmente rosnou, como um cão, como o cão do exército que é.

"O que diabos acha que está fazendo?"

Então ela circulou minha cintura me puxando contra ela com força e atacando minha boca, seus dedos apertando com força minha cintura deixando uma dor diferente, uma que eu gostei.

Sua boca desceu meu pescoço enquanto uma das suas mãos tocavam meus peitos, ela levou sua mão ao ar sem eu perceber e a deixou cair sobre minha bunda.

Plaft

"Haaaah"

Um tapa, ela acabou de bater na minha bunda e eu gostei, eu gemi, a sensação do formigamento que sua mão deixou me deixava ansiando por mais, e isso era vergonhoso, falar que meu rosto estava vermelho era um eufemismo.

Me escutando e provavelmente lendo completamente meus pensamentos a Major riu e se afastou

"Se você quer brincar tem que ser mais experiente Visha"

Ela cuidadosamente pegou o pente e passou pelo seu cabelo antes de amarrá-lo.

\- Eu estou indo, estarei ocupada o dia inteiro, te vejo no jantar?

Ouvindo isso me senti um pouco triste por algum motivo.

"Claro"

Tanya me olhou pelo canto do olho.

"Não seja assim, eu vou te recompensar."

E caminhou até a porta, antes de sair se virou por um momento, com um sorriso.

"Ah, e Visha, da próxima vez vista algo fácil de tirar" Piscou e saiu batendo a porta.

Me deixando fumegando sem nem ao menos tentar.

E com muita coisa para pensar

**Atualmente**

Minha cabeça estava rodando com os pensamentos.

Roupas mais fácil de tirar? O que ela quer dizer com isso?

E o que foi aquela piscada no final? Ela quer me causar um grande evento coronário ou o que?

E o que diabos ela quis dizer com experiência? Que tipo de experiência ela tem?

Ela já fez mesmo isso com alguém? Ou foi apenas modo de falar?

Eu estou com problemas, eu tenho que falar com ela sobre isso sem que tudo acabe em eu me perdendo no que ela pode me fazer sentir.

Eu quero… não se eu dizer isso não vai ser fácil de tirar, mas, droga, não tem como, _eu quero ter um relacionamento com ela._

Meu rosto corou

Além de todas as brincadeiras, além de suas palavras provocadoras, além disso tudo eu quero poder apenas abraçá-la e ser seu porto seguro.

Isso, coloquei a mão em meu peito, eu sinto isso e não é de agora, quando será que começou?

Eu apenas quero poder fazê-la olhar para mim e ver algo além da pessoa que ela brinca mas sim seu amante, a pessoa que ela quer para sua vida.

Talvez eu a ame.

E eu não posso apenas ficar com ela, por que não acho que ela vai parar aqui, ela vai querer ir mais fundo, e não acho que posso fazer isso, não acho que quero fazer isso sem ser sua namorada.

E todos os meus desejos dependiam de apenas uma coisa.

_Não posso dormir com ela_


	5. Declaração

Suspirei.

_Resistir a Tanya será um inferno_

Estremeci em pensar em como conseguiria me defender de suas palavras provocadoras, olhares quentes e seus ataques capaz de acabar com a mente de uma garota.

Apenas não pular nela quando ela sorrir já vai ser difícil, minha mente voltando a lembrar dela na primeira vez que nos beijamos, apenas de calcinha e sutiã e capaz de destruir a vontade de qualquer monge.

Dei um tapa mental em meu rosto, eu não devo pensar nela assim, se não como vou me defender?

Suspirei novamente, sou apenas um cordeirinho preso nas garras afiadas do lobo conhecido como Tanya não é?

\- Visha, você está bem? - A voz suave do Grantz me tirou das minhas divagações.

\- Sim, por que?

\- Bem você está suspirando e balançando a cabeça e olhando corada para o ar, isso não é muito normal, bem não é como se você sempre fosse normal. - Deu de ombros

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Quem sabe? - Riu – Mas falando sério, há algo errado?

\- Não, nada, é apenas que, como eu posso evitar me aproximar de algo que pode me fazer mal mas eu quero muito?

Grantz me encarou, seus olhos verdes firmes.

\- Isso é algo que eu quero descobrir também.

\- Como? - Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado

Grantz balançou a cabeça corando um pouco.

\- Visha, você deveria ser mais autoconsciente, _um homem pode cair se você agir assim_.

\- Cair? Cair no chão ou algo assim?

Eu vi um pouco de decepção em seu rosto

\- Claro, cair no chão, ahh, sim – sorriu - Eu tenho um presente para você.

\- Ahh, o que? Um presente? O que é? - Quase pulei em cima dele de animação

\- Calma, calma, eu ouvi dizer que você gosta de _chocolates_, isso é verdade?

\- Existe alguém que não gosta?  
\- Você tem um ponto – ele sorriu – então, eu meio que contrabandeei um pouco, você não quer alguns?

E me mostrou a bolsa em seu ombro que estava cheia de pequenas barras de chocolates.

\- O que? Mas você pegou esses para você, eu não posso pegar algo assim de você – Eu posso falar isso mas já estava salivando olhando para a bolsa

\- Aceite, aceite, eu tenho muitos

\- Não precisa dizer duas vezes.

Ao pegar uma barra e colocar em minha boca, a senti derretendo e o saber adocicado e ligeiramente amargo me fez gemer.

_Tenho que levar alguns para a Major._

Ao abrir os olhos me dei de cara com o rosto corado de Grantz que estava ajeitando as calças.

\- Você não deveria fazer esse tipo de som enquanto come, é perigoso.

\- Perigoso para quem? Eu estou apenas comendo.

Senti que ele queria contestar veementemente o que eu disse mas desistiu olhando para o chão.

_\- Você será minha morte Visha._

E essa frase me lembrou da voz rouca do coronel que tinha acabado de acordar "Você será minha morte, Tenente Serebriyakov"

\- A Capitã já disse algo parecido uma vez, parece que eu sou a morte para muitas pessoas – Sorri ao pensar nisso

\- Mais pessoas do que você imagina – Sua voz anormalmente séria.

Olhei para meu relogio.

\- Já está quase na hora do jantar, vamos indo?

\- Certo – Ele começou a caminhar ao meu lado e então parou

Quando me virei para ele seu rosto estava corado, seu olhar brilhando mostrando ansiedade pelos seus dedos que não paravam de se mexer.

\- Visha

\- O que?

\- E-Eu preciso falar com você depois do jantar. - Gaguejou e desviou o olhar

\- Certo? Há algo errado?

\- N-Não, mas é, é algo importante.

E sem esperar pela minha resposta voltou a caminhar.

_Grantz está um pouco estranho hoje._

Enquanto todos se divertiam eu me via me contorcendo na cadeira e corando, Tanya estava me olhando, certo seria tudo ótimo se fosse apenas isso, mas já fazia vários minutos que ela me encarava com aquele olhar, o olhar que eu conheci hoje cedo que só pode ser chamado de "faminto".

Por que diabos ela está dificultando tanto assim?

Ela passava a colher lentamente pelos lábios e apenas isso já fazia meu corpo ficar quente o suficiente para derreter gelo com apenas um toque.

E ela sabia o que estava fazendo, ah, ela sabia, impossível não saber.

Grantz estava nervoso do meu lado, mau tocando em sua comida por um motivo completamente diferente do meu.

Eu sabia que ele estava completamente ansioso para a nossa conversa, o motivo? Eu não fazia ideia.

Mas meus pensamentos foram totalmente descarrilhados quando Tanya sorriu, um sorriso leve que deixava seu rosto normalmente frio e formal, quente e absolutamente angelical.

_Eu precisava sair daqui_, e quando Tanya se levantou, eu sabia que estava vindo na minha direção.

Eu em pânico puxei Grantz, sussurrando em seu ouvido "Vamos ter aquela conversa"

Quando já tinha corrido um bom tanto, me vi no corredor da parte traseira da brigada.

\- Arf, arf, o que é, arf, que você queria falar? - Limpei o suor da minha testa

\- Por que parece que estamos fugindo? - _Por que estamos, _quis responder mas apenas dei uma risada.

\- Ei, vamos nos sentar?

\- Claro.

Ele se sentou do meu lado em um banco, seu rosto vermelho, e olhar ansioso, olhando para qualquer coisa menos a mim.

Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu que foi felizmente quebrado pela risada baixa de Grantz.

\- Você lembra da vez que nos beijamos?

Quando escutei sua pergunta corei, todo o meu sangue foi para minha cabeça, pensei que tínhamos concordado em nunca mais falar sobre isso mas parece que eu estava muito precipitada sobre isso.

\- C-claro, foi meu primeiro beijo como esqueceria.

\- Ahh, sim, também foi o meu – mais silêncio desconfortável – Não acho que vou me arrepender de ter sido com você.

Disse com um sorriso, enquanto tudo que eu podia pensar era m_as eu já me arrependo de beijá-lo_, não me interprete mal, ele não é ruim mas no final eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com a Tanya, e apenas esse pensamento já entregava o quão fundo eu tinha caído.

\- Eu penso nele todos os dias, antes de dormir, seus lábios eram suaves e tinha o gosto do vinho barato que estávamos bebendo, eu tinha ficado meio alto e por esse motivo falei sobre isso, de experimentar o beijo um do outro.

O rosto de Grantz estava vermelho enquanto eu estranhava totalmente o rumo da conversa.

\- Aquilo era só uma desculpa para te beijar, e eu fiquei tão surpreso quando aceitou, só faltou eu jogar meu punho no ar e gritar comemorando a vitória, e aquilo foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

Acho que eu já poderia começar a adivinhar para onde estava indo, _e não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo._

\- Seus olhos estavam embaçados e você estava falando da Major algo como _"Um dia, ela ira ver, vou __atacá-la de surpresa e fazê-la cair"_

Essa frase é bem adequada para o atual momento, não sei o que estava pensando quando disse isso mas agora parece que eu estava cheia de razão.

\- Eu não prestei atenção no que você disse por que eu estava caindo, caindo e caindo para você.

Ele se virou para mim segurando meus ombros.

\- E acho que estou _completamente apaixonado_ por você, e vou te provar aqui e agora que sou o cara certo para você.

Nesse momento eu estava congelada, em choque, que nem mesmo consegui dizer que a pessoa certa para mim não é um cara mas sim _uma mulher._

_Sem esperar pela minha resposta el__e__ puxou meu corpo contra o dele, me beijando_, enquanto meus olhos estavam abertos.

Eu não conseguia fechá-los.

Mas então uma frase apareceu nas minhas lembranças

"_**Duvido que seja capaz de amar alguém"**_

E por um momento me entreguei, fechei meus olhos, só para que no momento seguinte me arrependesse, ele não conseguia me fazer sentir tão bem como a Major conseguia e nunca iria me fazer sentir igual

_Por que ele não é a Major._

O segurei pelo ombro o afastando, pronta para dar para ele uma resposta.

E nesse momento vi, bem no fim do corredor, uma pequena garota loira com olhos azuis gelo cheios de dor, frieza e acusação, vi sua face se contorcer, vi seu desejo de explodir algo antes de se virar e ir embora.

_Ir para longe da minha vista._


	6. Não irei mais publicar nesse site

Me desculpem a qualquer um que acompanha a historia nesse site, mas a partir de agora a estarei publicando apenas no Spirit e no AO3, se quiserem continuar a lê-la por favor escolham uma dessas duas plataformas, me desculpem pelo incomodo.

Aqui está o link do capitulo que eu acabei de lançar, o sexto:  
Spirit: historia/uma-perigosa-tanya-mas-de-um-jeito-completamente-diferente-17865895/capitulo6  
AO3: /works/21411442/chapters/51568918

Duvido que volte a publicar por aqui, fiquem bem


End file.
